Darwin Voltaire
|meaning = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Human (Quincy) |birthdate = March 1st |age = Late Twenties (Assumed) |gender = Male |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |eyes = |hair = |bloodtype = O |affiliation = Engelhaft Gewitter |previous affiliation = |occupation = Executioner, Disciplinarian |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = Delilah Jupiter |previous partner = |base of operations = |education = |marital status = Single |alignment = Neutral Evil |family = Descendants Unknown |status = Active |bow = Ungezähmt |seele = |ginto = |vollständig = Verrücktheitiel }} (ダーウィンヴォルテール, Dāuin' Vuorutēru), better known by his moniker "Darwin the Ghoul" or "Agent G", and collectively called the Boogeyman, was a sadistic and eccentric Quincy typically known for vague speech and troubling humour. He served as a member of the Vandenreich and was selectively chosen to be part of the Stern Ritter under the designation "G". After the downfall of the Vandenreich, Darwin was subsequently recruited by the Engelhaft Gewitter, serving in a similar position. Darwin had an appearance in the community-wide project, The 1,000 Year Blood War!, acting as one of the many antagonists in the Vandenreich Ranks. After the apparent conclusion of the Blood War, Darwin would be among the survivors. During the time-skip to the Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Storyline, Darwin had seemingly joined the ranks of the Engelhaft Gewitter, becoming one of their foremost elite members. Appearance Personality Although the majority of the Elite Engelhaft Gewitter possessed numerous irregular personality quirks, Darwin was one of the few individuals who followed a specific theme that stayed consistent throughout his entire life, that being intense sadism and masochism. Darwin was considered to be one of the most sadistic members amongst all the Quincy, completely deriving pleasure and enjoyment from the torture of his victims. Any target caught by Darwin Like with the majority of the Quincy, Darwin displayed a condescending attitude towards the Shinigami. History Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字, mekkyaku jūji; lit. "Destruction Cross"): Quincy Crosses were simple devices created by the Ancient Quincy to help facilitate and maintain the control of their supernatural powers and abilities. It took on the form of a Cross and was only given to various individuals who inherited and exhibited Quincy abilities and techniques. It was incorrectly believed to be the source of a Quincy's power but that was completely false; it only served to enhance and refine a Quincy's ability to control reishi. Due to being a Quincy creation, the Quincy Cross possessed several special properties. However, the Quincy Cross possessed only one special trait, which was the Cross's ability to change and grow alongside its Quincy wielder, a form of evolution some would claim. Even though Darwin was an Elite Quincy, his Quincy Cross was not elaborate at all and was of simple design, the only addition being a blue innerlay and halo underneath. : Quincy Bangles were artifact devices originally created by the Ancient Quincy to help weak Silber Draht (ズィルバー・ドラート, Zirubā Dorāto; German for "Silver Wire"): Unique silver wire specially created by the Quincy. It use was considered a lost art as it only had a small handful of practitioners, many of whom refuse to divulge their knowledge. Formed by and compressed from ambient reishi and reiryoku, the Silber Draht could easily be manipulated by the Quincy. Due to being a Quincy creation, the Silber Draht possessed several special properties. Among its special properties were its special ability to shift back and forth to a physical and ethereal state, a trait deemed highly valuable and practical in the fields of combat. Despite being wire, Silber Draht also possessed a remarkable amount of cutting potential. From simple observations and conjecture, many Quincy had demonstrated the Silber Draht's capability to easily cleave through anything with little to no effort at all. As a result, the Silber Draht was extremely effective against Shinigami and the Hollow Race. While the majority of Quincy Users had the Silber Draht around one of their arms, Darwin preferred to conceal his silver wires around his abdomen, which ultimately gave him a large quantity at his disposal. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: : *'Self-Induced Youth': *' ' (乱装天傀, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): *' ': Gintō Expert: Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A relatively advanced Quincy ability that granted an individual inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy could dramatically increase their attack and defense power to extreme levels equal or near to that of their Shinigami counterparts. Blut was significantly dangerous but it possessed one noticeable flaw. The two forms of blut for attack and defense work could not be maintained simultaneously; it utilized two completely reishi systems and currently could not coexist in a singular fashion. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"): Considered as the Defensive Variant, Darwin could easily absorb the damage procured by a Shinigami's Shikai (sans a Captain's) with no signs of significant wear on his body. From previous eyewitness accounts, Darwin had been observed to take the brunt of a full assault from multiple Unseated and Seated-level Shinigami while laughing manically as they did no damage at all. In most instances, the injuries incurred ranged from near-fatal to fatal but he continued on the battle with little resistance. Darwin claimed that in a battle with an Espada-level Arrancar, all their attacks were fruitless and merely bounced off his body, even when they used their best attacks against him. In terms of Bankai, Darwin suffered minor injuries depending on the actual output and skill level of the wielders. But with higher tiered opponents, he will be surely outmatched. In order to retain any amount of defense against an opponent, Blut Vene must be consciously kept at full power at all times. However, it could be mitigated if sufficient power was used to overwhelm the reishi system in one instance. *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery"): Considered as the Offensive Variant. Through the manipulation of the Quincy's reishi flow into the bloodstream, they were able to amplify the body's response to dangerous situations, causing a form of enforced evolution one might say. In this case, Blut Arterie increased the Quincy's ability to absorb ambient reishi particles in the atmosphere and strengthened the force of their attacks, physically and spiritually. This feature was the only thing that gave a Quincy the potential to significantly cause harm to a Captain/Espada-level Opponent. They were able to competently deal equal amounts of damage to Bankai for an undetermined period of time. While Blut Arterie was extremely potent, it could not be used simultaneously with its counterpart. Quincy Techniques The Ghoul reciting the Welsh Prayer activation}} Darwin's Designation known throughout the Stern Ritter was G', which represented the ''"The '''G'houl"''. It was infamously known within the Stern Ritter and the Vandenreich; Darwin commonly used his ability as a form of torture device on Quincy guilty of insubordination and on individuals who usually annoyed or angered him. As such, Darwin's ability was highly prized by the Vandenreich and he was considered to be one of the few yet unstable Disciplinarians within their forces, even though he usually took his actions to the extreme. By Darwin's recitement of the Welsh Prayer of the Ghoul, his entire being immediately glowed white and would rapidly begin to take in ambient reishi particles from energy attacks, the atmosphere, and around him directly into his body. By using the reishi energy as a form of fuel and catalyst, Darwin was able to forcibly cause a somewhat horrific transformation within his physiology through what seemed to be a painful process. Darwin's bodily mass began to seemingly distort and mutate itself as a rush of blood red energy started to cover his entire body, melding with the Quincy at a molecular level. The result was a menacing and terrifying creature of pulsating flesh, pure white eyes, and razor-sharp teeth and claws that occasionally erupted in cackles of insane laughter, as if the transformation had completely unhinged Darwin's morality and sanity. The Quincy claimed his transformation ultimately allowed Darwin to adopt and take on the imaginary physiology of a Legendary Ghoul known as the Bogeyman, an amorphous imaginary being found in Human Folklore and Myth, who had no set appearance within the minds of Humanity but took on the shape of anything they imagined it to be. To the majority of the Human World, the Bogeyman was considered to be the non-embodiment of terror. Since the Bogeyman had no known "normal" form to say the least, it basically allowed Darwin to take on the appearance of anything he desired, this being the usual '''Red Ghoul form the Quincy commonly utilized. Darwin showed an uncanny proficiency for the Ghoul, so much so that he merely preferred it instead of his Quincy abilities. Surprisingly, Darwin could use his ability in conjunction with the Quincy Spirit Weapon and Vollständig, something that gave him the upper hand in battle. Shapeshifting: Fog Generation: As a Ghoul of Legend, Darwin possessed the capability to create Fog from his body by collecting ambient liquid water droplets and ice crystals and suspending them in the air at or near the surface. The moisture in fog was typically generated through local means such as from a nearby body of water or from his mouth. By kneading a specific amount of spiritual energy into the Fog, Darwin was more than able to control the Fog's thickness, up to a point where an opponent's vision was heavily impaired. As a side effect, Spiritual Beings that relied on Reiryoku Detection, such as Shinigami and Hollows, were unable to pinpoint and detect them. Darwin was known to regularly utilize his generated Fog as a means to perform numerous hit-and-run attacks on unsuspecting enemies. It was also used as a tactical advantage, able to completely cover an entire battlefield with fog, blinding the enemy and sowing chaos within their ranks. Hallucination Solidification: *'Phobia Manifestation': Constituent Matter Generation: *'Constituent Matter Manipulation': Natural Weaponry: Once Darwin activated his natural ability and undergone his gruesome transformation, the Quincy's body gained possession of two natural weapons that could be easily used against on targets. Due to the abrupt nature of these weapons, hardly anyone expected Darwin to use them in a fight, thus adding a benefit of surprise whenever he decided to go through with it. *'Enhanced Bite': After Darwin underwent his Ghoulish transformation, he gained possession of a mouth capable of producing an extremely powerful bite with his jaws and fangs. The bite came from his transformed physiology and was able to unhinge or extend itself to create a larger mouth. His fangs were razor-sharp, able to easily slash and rip through anything he could get his hands on. It was also noted to quite durable, up to the extent that Darwin could catch a Zanpakuto unscathed and even break it with a minor twist. Darwin's Ghoul form was able to create and secrete a specialized toxin with acidic tendencies from his mouth and fangs. It was noted to be extremely potent and virulent, as it was able to spread through the opponent's body at an immense speed. *'Enhanced Claws': After Darwin underwent his Ghoulish transformation, he gained possession of a robust set of claws from his fingertips. These claws came from his changed physiology and were noted to be extremely durable and razor-sharp, able to contend with the weaponry commonly utilized by the Shinigami and Arrancar with ease. They had been noted to easily cut and rip through flesh with savage and brutal efficiently, lacerating anything it came into contact with. Darwin was able to retract and project these set of claws at a moments notice, which ultimately allowed him to catch his opponent by surprise and get the upperhand. Supernatural Condition: *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Durability': Ungezähmt (野生の, German and Japanese for Feral): Verrücktheitiel (神の狂気, Kyōkieru; German and Japanese for "Madness of God") Complete Reishi Dominance: *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness': Darwin was capable of sensing to a far greater level allowing him to surpass any ability that would hides ones presence if he/she is more powerful then the opponent in question. Bankai Collection Quotes *(Saying) "I '''am' what bumps in the night!"'' Gallery Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes * 's Quincy appearance and profile pic was based on that of Kimbly. * 's "Ghoulish" appearance was based on the character Cletus Kasady, otherwise known as Carnage. References Literature References Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Quincy Category:Quincies Category:Neutral Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:World of the Living Resident Category:World of the Living Residents Category:Engelhaft Gewitter